


Tim Drake needs a Break

by youcantsaymylastname



Series: dragons, phoenixes and Pokémon in Gotham - oh my [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Comic, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover with Bane/barsad fic, Dragons, Embedded Images, Gen, Pokemon, Ra’s being ra’s, Visual Story, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: Tim Drake is the current CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans.Last Christmas, Tim’s boyfriend, Conner surprised Tim with a Jigglypuff.But with Wayne powers comes great responsibility. No one mentioned how often Ra’s Al Ghul contacts Wayne Enterprises to cause chaos.Sigh. It’s the fourth quarter. Tim wonders what Ra’s has planned?
Relationships: Robin/Superboy (DCU)
Series: dragons, phoenixes and Pokémon in Gotham - oh my [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075835
Comments: 29
Kudos: 9





	1. Robin and Superboy have a date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/gifts).



> Merry Christmas writelarge.  
> A continuation of Tim Drake’s adventures with Jigglypuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jigglypuff are sneaking into Nanda Parbat. Sneak, sneak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jigglypuff run into Ra’s. Sarcasm happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and a Jigglypuff do not trust Ra’s. But everyone knows you don’t look a gift Pokémon in the mouth.


	5. Flying home to Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim flies home. He has a new Pokémon. Damian might be able to help.
> 
> Con and Tim talk on the phone. They plan to meet at Gotham PD for answers.


	6. Gotham Phoenix and Dragon Sanctuary welcomes you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kon meet John Blake at Gotham’s Sanctuary for Phoenixes and Dragons.  
> Will John be able to help Tim with Charizard?  
> 


End file.
